What Would You Do If
by nevertrustmetoupdate
Summary: This is what happens when you have four teens playing 'what would you do' Faberry and Brittana. Warning: very, very odd. One-shot


**I don't own Glee. I like Faberry even though my favorite couple is Finchel. Warning this is very odd.**

* * *

"So Santana, what would you do if Brittany's arm fell off?" Rachel asked. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were doing on of those 'if this happened what would you do?' games. They started to take a turn that Quinn didn't like.

"I would rush her to the hospital then afterwards make out with her to make her feel better."

"Are you always thinking about making out with Brittany?" Quinn asked. She started getting annoyed with the 'then make out with her' answers. All of the questions ended that way.

"Like you aren't always thinking out making out with Berry."

Quinn blushed, before she could answer Rachel cut in, "let's just get on with the game. Santana it's your turn." Rachel could sense Quinn's uncomfortable.

Okay, Britt if you were kidnapped but evil killer unicorns, what would you do?"

"I would wait until they poop out a rainbow, then take the gold pot at the end and bribe the unicorns to let me go." Classic Brittany, thinking rainbows have gold pots at the end.

"Thank goodness she didn't say make out with Santana," Quinn said.

"Then I would make out with Santana."

"I spoke to soon," Quinn moaned.

"Brittany, it's your turn," Rachel announced.

"Quinn, what would you do if... you were trapped in a room with Santana and me making out."

"I would find a gun then shoot my brains out." Quinn was really getting annoyed with this make out talk.

"Berry wouldn't like that," Santana smirked, "and there probably wasn't a gun in the room."

"Fine, I would wait 'til Rach rescues me from the horror."

"Then you would make out with Rachel," Brittany added.

"No, I wouldn't!" Quinn yelled.

"Sure..." Santana said. "Plus Rachel wouldn't be able to save.

"I would so be capable to save Quinn from being trapped in a room!" Rachel spoke up, sensing that this wasn't going to end well. "Quinn it's your turn."

"Rachel," Quinn smiled, "if you lost your voice and you were in a room full of rotting dead possums AND you didn't get reception, what would you do?"

"First of all, your evil Quinn, second I would probably pass out from the smell or sight of the rotting possums."

"Then you would make out with one of the possums!" Brittany piped up.

Rachel was about to say something then Quinn answered for her. "She would not!"

"Quinn's getting defensive," Santana just had to say something. Who knew a stupid suggestion of 'what would you do?' would lead to this?

"Thank you Quinn, but I can answer for myself. If one of the possums looked like Quinn I would make out with it." Even Quinn's own girlfriend was going against her. Poor Quinn.

"Rach, why did you have to go to the dark side?" Quinn asked.

"We have cookies Quinn, don't you want a cookie?" Santana teased.

"Cookies are good Quinn," both Brittany and Rachel said at the same time.

"I will never go to the dark side!" Quinn shouted. "We really got off topic, let's get back to the game. Rachel, it's your turn."

"Okay, Brittany, what would you do if everyone turned into cacti?"

"Don't you mean cactuses?" Brittany wondered.

"No, I mean cacti, like the plural of octopus is octopi."

"Okay, I would make out with Santana the cactus."

"Brittany you know that would hurt," Quinn said.

"I don't care! I'll still make out with San!" Brittany pouted. "It's my turn," Brittany looked at Santana, "San, what would you do if... um if..." Quinn was about to interrupted but then Brittany got it. "If your foot was stuck inside a mirror while a evil couch named Chuck was forcing you to sing Fish Heads by Barnes and Barnes?"

"Um, Brittany, how would I get my foot stuck in a mirror?" Santana asked.

"Chuck's evil couch wizard, named Felipe, cursed you to have your foot stuck in mirror for eternity!"

"Well, I'll refuse to sing Fish Heads."

"But then Chuck would cut off your head!"

"Britt, how would Chuck cut off my head?"

"Just go with it!"

"Fine, can I have a duet partner?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll sing Fish Heads with you for eternity and when Chuck isn't looking-"

"Don't say it," Quinn interrupted.

"MAKE OUT WITH BRITTANY!" Santana screamed quickly.

Quinn smacked her head, "why did I come over?"

"Because you love us!" Brittany yelled.

"Sure..." Quinn said.

"Anyways, it's my turn. Quinn, what would you do if Rachel was a vampire?" Both Quinn and Rachel looked at each other then gulped.

"San, you know the answer is that they would make out," Brittany said. Then Santana's ring tone filled the room.

"That's my Mama. I gotta go. Come on Britt!" After the two teens left the room they left Quinn and Rachel staring at each other.

"Well, that was close," Quinn broke the silence.

"Yea..."

"You want to make out?"

"I knew you would go to the dark side!"

"Why wouldn't I? They have cookies and my vampire girlfriend."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
